


Okay, Okay

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: May 1st, 1921. New York City, New York. Agony:Bliss.Sammy's older son was not always one to follow the rules. The broken rule today was 'stay at home', and it's Norman who looks after the boy while Sammy entertains patrons of the speakeasy.





	Okay, Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m picking at an angst fic for outside this series, so I thought I needed a little fluff to balance myself out. So here’s younger Norman and a much younger Matt Lawrence.

~May 1st, 1921~

* * *

“What is your name, boy?” Norman asked, still a bit shocked that Sammy Lawrence had trusted him of all people with his child. Now, Norman would never harm a child, but his immense size usually left people wary of him. Sammy seem to have no such ideas, and it seemed the child had none either.

“Matt!” The child told cheerfully. “Mateo.” He added on. “Mattie...I seem to have a lot of names....but I know Mateo is my full name and Matt is short for it and Mattie is a cute name!” Matt clapped his hands together, looking proud of himself for explaining it. “What’s your name? Papa didn’t say.”

“Norman Polk.” 

“How do you know my dad?”

“He works for me.”

Matt nodded, thinking this was the simplest explanation.

“Yeah, that sounds right. He’s over there.” Matt pointed to the direction of the stage, where his father and uncle were entertaining patrons with their music. “I followed him here.”

“I know.” Norman had seen the child sneak in, and Sammy had directly handed the child over to Norman, but Norman assumed the boy was just trying to cover everything, or was telling a story of the events that just passed. Children were funny like that. 

Matt looked back at Norman, and looked up. Matt was already small for his age, but patrons watching the scene probably thought he looked so much smaller compared to Norman. 

“You’re very tall. Did you used to be a tree?”

“It’s quite possible.” Of course he was going to humor the boy. It was amusing to him anyways. 

Accepting the answer, Matt walked over to the bar, and climbed up onto a stool, standing. His balance wavered, but he did not fall in that time.

“Now I’m just a bit taller than I really am!”

“Yes, you are.”

It was at that moment the stool wobbled too much, and Matt lost his balance. Norman was quick to catch him, and then hold onto him with one arm so he could put the stool back up. 

“Thank you!” Matt actually shook Norman’s hand once it was free. Where was the kid getting this from? It didn’t really matter. Norman was smiling. 

“You’re very welcome. You’re certainly your father’s son.” Because Sammy Lawrence was weird, but in a good way. Most of the time. 

“Okay, okay. If you say so.” Matt got out of Norman’s grasp, and climbed up onto Norman’s shoulders. “This is very high up. I live here now.” That settled it.

Norman let out some hearty laughs, holding onto Matt’s legs so he wouldn’t fall off. Norman could see himself looking after the boy again. And if anyone around though this display was odd, well, they could just leave. 

And Matt laughed along. 


End file.
